Unexpected Confession
by insanelypoetic
Summary: What happens when one day an unsuspecting Quinn is revealed an unexpected confession.


Quinn was sitting in her room at the Berry's house. It was the first time she'd felt really at home, but this time her thoughts were clouded and couldn't really think about how grateful she was to the people that were once strangers. Quinn's thoughts were focuses on her, Rachel Berry. The girl she had once tortured, the girl who, not five minutes ago, had told Quinn she was in love with her. Quinn's mind replayed the scene in her head. She had just come home from school and Rachel was waiting for her in her room. Quinn thought nothing of it since Rachel spent a lot of time there, but the look on Rachel's face had Quinn worried. Quinn realized that she had sent hat look before, Rachel always had it when she was about to say something difficult. She would usually see it when Rachel was in glee practice and someone was singing their solo, the look was enough to make Quinn smile but it faded once Rachel looked at her. "Hey" Quinn said with a smile, dropping her stuff on the floor. "Hi" Rachel said watching Quinn. "You okay?" Quinn asked, trying not to meet Rachel's eyes. "Yes, I'm fine. I Just... We n-need to talk" this worried Quinn because for starters Rachel didn't stutter. "Okay shoot" Quinn said moving to sit in front of Rachel, her legs crossed. Rachel took a deep breath, holding it for a second then exhaling; now Quinn was really worried. "Quinn" Rachel said "I have something I have to tell you. It may come as a shock because we've only really been friends for a short while and I don't usually do this…" "Oh dear" Quinn thought, trying to stay focused on the rambling teen. "But" Rachel took another breath "I really like you, so much that I think I might be in love with you. I know I might sound crazy but since we've gotten closer my feelings started to change from just wanting you as a friend to wanting more than that" Quinn's eyes widened at Rachel's confession. She had never really thought about the tiny girl that way. They had gotten closer but she didn't think of it as more than friends until now. Quinn was pulled out from her daze because she had heard silence. She looked at Rachel, whose eyes were now focused on something on the bed. Quinn reached over to hold Rachel's hand, urging the other girl to look up at her. Quinn's eyes met Rachel's, tears rolling down the brunette's cheeks. Quinn did something that surprised both her and Rachel; she lifted her hand and wiped away a tear, letting her hand linger on Rachel's cheek. Quinn started to speak "Rach" but Rachel silenced her with a kiss. It was soft, different. Quinn had never kissed a girl and she never thought she would like it. When Rachel pulled away, there was a look of confusion on Quinn's face. Rachel took it as a bad sign and got up to leave. Quinn didn't realize the other girl had left until the door closed behind her. Quinn sighed as the scene ended in her mind. She needed to talk to Rachel, but what would she say? Quinn had no idea what to do but before she knew it her legs were moving, her need to talk to Rachel taking over. Her feet stopped in front of the room with a giant gold star, usually the star would make her smile but her heart was pounding and she couldn't muster a smile. She knocked on the door, a silent "go away" came from the other side. "Rach? Can I come in?" Quinn asked hoping the other girl wasn't upset with her. There was silence and Quinn took that as acceptance. She entered the room; Rachel was sitting on her bed wiping away tears. Quinn moved to sit on the bed, playing with her fingers while she moved. A habit she did when she was nervous. "Rachel, I'm sorry" Quinn said, Rachel nodded figuring Quinn was there to say she didn't like her. Quinn continued "I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I wanted to say something but you were gone before I have the change. Rachel I never thought of you in that way, I've never thought about another girl that way. You are right, we have gotten closer." Quinn took a breath to make sure Rachel was still listening, she continued. "I don't know what this is I am feeling, but if you'll let me I'd love to take you out something" Rachel looked up at her, eyed widened in shock. Without thinking Quinn reached for Rachel's cheek, just like earlier but this time Quinn was the one to bridge the gap bringing Rachel's lips to hers. Quinn broke the kiss, keeping her forehead rested on Rachel's. Quinn was the first to speak "so, how's Friday?"


End file.
